Broken Trust
by ICan'tThinkOfACleverUsername
Summary: My name is Larisa Kendra Ariana Dumbledore. I know what you're thinking- Dumbledore? As in Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts? Sadly, the answer is a yes. The man is my great uncle, but that doesn't mean that I like him. In fact, I absolutely loath everything about him.
1. Off to Hogwarts

**AN- ****I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I thought that I'd write it out and post it. My main concern right now it my other HP fanfic, _Comparisons and Differences. _You should read look it up. It's about James Potter's little sister that gets sort into Slytherin. Hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Remember to leave a review! Oh, and I forgot to tell you something and I am only going to say it once. I DO _NOT_ OWN HARRY POTTER. It does and always will belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. ****-Laura**

Chapter One: Off to Hogwarts

"You are going to miss the train if you don't hurry up," my grandfather, Aberforth, muttered in a bitter tone. "Although, I never know why you want to ride the damn thing. You live ten minutes away from the bloody school."

I sighed as I once again explained to him the few reasons to do so, "Grandpa, I told you that it is for the experience. That and all the more reason to stay away from Uncle Albus for as long as I can."

It was once again that my grandfather turned toward me and began his rather repetitive speech, "Larisa, how many times have I told you to stop holding a grudge against my brother. What happened was a long time ago _before_ you were even born. Just let it go like everyone else has done."_  
_

"I don't see this happening in the foreseeable future. You know what he did to this family and I am not just going to forget it like everyone else did. Sorry if this displeases you," I spat at the man as I grabbed my jacket and put it on. Since my uncle is Headmaster and I lived half an hour away, my stuff is already up in my dorm.

He just sighed and held out his arm for me to grab. As soon as I touched it we disapparated inside of the King's Cross station and right in front of the Hogwarts' Express. It is five minutes until the train departs the station.

My grandfather pulled me into a tight hug, "Please attempt to behave this time. I don't want anymore visits from your uncle. You might not think this, but he does actually care about you."

"I'll try to behave, but you know me. Never been one to follow the rules," I replied while pulling away from the old man and purposely avoiding his last comment about my headmaster.

"Larisa, I don't need any more wrinkles on my face. I have enough as is, so please try to listen to whatever words I spew out of my mouth," Grandpa tells me for the hundredth time.

I smile at him one last time before I answered, "Okay, Grandfather. I have to go now or I'll miss the train."

"I know. Now go have fun at that school of yours. Remember to visit on those trips to town you have," he said with a chuckle at my behavior.

At these words I left for my last year of Hogwarts, but little did I know what an adventure it would be.

**AN- Sorry for how short it is, but it is just the beginning chapter. Also, I have no idea what Hogwarts House that Larisa should be in. Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw? Not really a Hufflepuff and the house wouldn't really fit into my story. Hope you review and that you enjoyed this chapter so far.**


	2. Train to Hell

Chapter Two: Train to Hell

"Well, Mother took me to France over the summer. It was wonderful, although I wish that Father could have come with us, but he was too busy away on an important mission with the Aurors. You know, with all this talk of a dark wizard taking control of everything, he's been awful busy as of late. Supposedly, he gains followers by the day. Why would anyone want to join that? I mean-" Amanda Shapone, a blabbermouth Ravenclaw, rattled on be for I cut her off, wanting to spare my ears from her horribly nasal voice.

"Merlin, Mandy, shut the bloody hell up. If I wanted to hear about the war or your trip to France, I'd ask. Now spare us all and be quiet," I mumbled grumpily.

The short blonde huffed and crossed her arms while she stood up, "Fine, I know when I am not wanted." She slammed the compartment door as she stomped out of the small room.

Ophelia, the nicest Hufflepuff that anyone would ever meet sighed, "I'll go get her. Don't worry about it, we'll be back soon."

"Gosh Larisa, no need to freak out on her. She was just excited about coming back to school. You know Amanda doesn't ever stop talking when she is excited," Mary MacDonald, a fellow Gryffindor, said to me.

My scowl deepened at Mary's words. It wasn't her talking that bothered me, but the damn subject. My parents were some of the first people to die in the war. It happened halfway through my second year at Hogwarts and I haven't been the same since. That has always been a touch subject for me, although no one really knew about it since my uncle kept the whole thing on the down low. I have no idea why, but it was one of the only things I was grateful for.

"Oh, Amanda was bothering everyone, Mary. Just leave Larisa alone. She hasn't been in a fantastic mood the entire ride, so we're all lucky that she hasn't killed everyone in the compartment yet," my closest friend, Lily Evans, said softly to the girl sitting across from me.

Joanne, who was another Ravenclaw, smirked as me, "Personally, I think that we should consider ourselves lucky that Dumbledore over there didn't attack us."

This made the annoyance I had for the idiotic Ravenclaw grow. Ever since she pushed me out of the boat and into the Black Lake when we were first years for correcting her, she hated me. Her pride was larger that everyone in Gryffindor's put together.

"Well, Captios, we're ways away from pulling up to Hogwarts, so I wouldn't be talking just yet," I grumbled as I stood up. I brushed my jeans off and then headed toward the door, "I'm going for a walk."

I then proceeded to walk down to the aisle. Lily was about to leave for her Prefects' meeting and Alice off with her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, so their wasn't any point of staying there.

My thoughts were interrupted when a shoe flew out of a compartment and whacked me in the head.

"What the hell!" I shouted as I rubbed my head. Then I proceeded to pick the shoe up and slid open the glass door to see two suspicious suspects.

"Black, Pettigrew, why exactly did this object come flying at my head?" I asked angrily while giving them death glares. "And where is your ringleader Potter at? And Lupin, he would be at the Prefects' meeting, right?"

"Well, um, funny thing about that. You see, Sirius and I where... You know, I really don't think you'd want to hear this, Larisa." Peter muttered quietly.

Sirius looked me over, "You're Dumbledore's niece, right?"

I rolled my eyes. Does everyone always link me to my uncle? "Yes. And?"

"Just wanted to make sure. Don't want to do anything to his family. Might get expelled or something..." Sirius trailed off. He was obviously confused by my annoyed face. "What'd I say?'

Sighing, I took the seat next to Sirius as I threw Peter his shoe. "Nothing. I just don't like to associate with Uncle Albus. Never liked him, probably never will."

"What do you mean? Everyone likes Dumbledore," Pettigrew mumbled quietly in confusion.

"Everyone except me. If you knew what happened, you would think differently. Dumbledore isn't the person everyone sees him to be. Now where did Potter go?" I changed the subject before they could ask anymore questions about my family. No one knows anything about the Dumbledore family and that is the way we want to keep it.

Black stared at me a bit before answering, "He's Head Boy this year. Had to go to the stupid Prefect meeting. Why do you want to know where James is?"

"Who wants to know where I am?" the bespectacled boy asked as he entered the compartment with Remus.

Meanwhile I was laughing my ass off. James was Head Boy and Lily was Head Girl. Lily is probably furious right now.

"Dumbledore over here was asking. What's so funny?" Sirius asked me with a small smirk on his face.

When I was finally able to control myself I answered, "It's just that Lily is Head Girl and James is Head Boy. She hates you James. No offence."

"None taken. I'll get her to see one day. Maybe this whole Head Boy thing will help. If it does I'll have to thank Dumbledore. As mad as he is, he may be on to something," Potter answered.

I sighed once again and looked out the window, "Well, I see that we are almost at Hogwarts, my own personal hell on earth. Better change into my robes. Don't want Uncle Dearest to tell my grandfather, do we?"

They all looked at me like I was crazy as I exited the compartment.

I heard Sirius mutter something as I was walking away, "There must be something running in the Dumbledore gene, because all of them are barking mad."

**AN- Sorry that this took forever to update, but thought I would update since it's Christmas Break. Although, you really should read my other story.**


	3. Talks

Chapter Three: Talks

After we arrived Hogsmeade Station, I exited the train and made my way to the carriages alone since I spent the rest of the train ride wandering aimlessly around after I left the Marauders. I didn't mind since I wanted to take as much time as possible going up to the castle. The feast would have been great, but I try to avoid seeing my uncle as much as possible.

When I finally reached the carriages that seemed to be pulled by nothing, but were actually guided by thestrals, which were large, bony winged horse-like animals that were dark in color. I was able to see them when my uncle on my mother's side of the family died right in front of me. The last of my family other than Grandpa and Uncle Albus.

I hopped into the last carriage and waited for the beast to begin pulling me up to the castle for the great feast that awaited me when I see someone else join me. It was Severus Snape.

"Can I help you?" I said cautiously.

No Slytherin would willingly sit with a Dumbledore. It was unheard of, especially for Severus Snape.

The greasy haired boy just glared and sneered back to me, "What do you think I'm here for? This is the last carriage up to the castle and I obviously don't want to miss the feast. I didn't know that you were such a dunderhead, Dumbledore."

"Sorry for asking a simple question, Snape. I didn't know that I was going to have to deal with such a temperamental little girl or else I would have made sure to catch the carriage before," I remarked as I settled into my seat a bit more. The thestrals had just begun to pull the two of us up the path.

This didn't help put me on Snape's good side. That is if he actually had one, which I completely doubted.

"I had no idea that you had such a sharp tongue. Don't take after your filthy uncle, do you?" the Slytherin replied to me.

"Personally, I hope that I am nothing like the bastard. All that man cares about is himself. It may look like he does on the outside, but deep down inside he's just a selfish person," I had no idea why the hell I was telling Snape of all people, but I was just rolling with it. Sometimes I just like to rant to whoever was closest. This was the case I guess.

He looked at me curiously, "I never took you for that kind of person Dumbledore. Maybe you're not as Gryffindor as everyone thinks."

I rolled my eyes in slight annoyance, "Merlin, your uncle's the Headmaster and everyone automatically thinks that you are a saint like he is. Sometimes I wish that the Sorting Hat put me into Ravenclaw like it wanted to. Bet the comparisons would stop after that happened."

After this little speech, the both of us sat in silence. I guess it wasn't necessarily awkward, but more of a mutual agreement not to speak to each other. By being friends with Lily I knew a lot about the fellow seventh year. Well, before he publicly insulted her and caused her to never speak to him again.

About five minutes later, the carriage pulled to a stop and I exited as fast as I could move, wanting to get as far away from Snape as possible. Though of course he followed because we were going to the same place. The feast was about to begin, so we trudged through the castle together.

"You know, I never have liked the Sorting. I find it awfully boring, but that may be because I was never satisfied with my own house. Well, I wouldn't have fitted into any of them, but Gryffindor had never made me feel like I belong. Maybe I should have gone to Beauxbatons like my mother had gone to. Except I probably would have hated it more that I dislike Hogwarts-" this was the casual conversation I supplied as we walked through the halls, although I was rudely interrupted.

"Merlin, Dumbledore, would you shut the hell up? My ears are going to fall off if you don't stop talking to me. I rather don't care how much you despise Hogwarts or how much you hate the Sorting and you insufferable house," the Slytherin sneered as the Great Hall came into view. "Now do me a favor and leave me alone so I can eat my dinner in peace as far away from you as possible."

I watched with a bit of amusement as Snape sped up and entered the Hall for the feast with his robes flowing after him in a bat-like manner. Ticking people off was a skill of mine that I thought was absolutely hilarious. With this thought I entered the large room and made way for the Gryffindor table.

"Larisa, finally joining us I see," said Mary as I took a seat next to Lily and across from her and Elena Rosen, another fellow seventh year.

I smirked, "Of course. I couldn't deprive you of my presence. How would you go on without me?"

Elena chucked, "I think that we would manage just fine without you."

"Oh El, I'm wounded," I replied in mock pain as I held a hand to my heart. She just laughed again.

Lily smiled at my antics, "It's nice to see you again, Larisa. How was you break?"

"Just fine. What about you, Lils?" I asked in return.

"It would have been perfect if it wasn't for my sister, Petunia. Her and that whale got engaged and she refuses to invite me to the wedding. Mum and Dad have been trying to convince her to let me come, but Tuney refuses to budge," she muttered to us quietly. Retelling the news knocked her happiness down a few notches.

Mary frowned and patted her arm in comfort, "It'll be okay. Things will work out eventually."

She nodded as tried to smile at the four of us, "I hope you're right. Anyway, how was your summers?"

"Mine was just peachy. I stayed with my mum in America for almost the entire break. It was really nice." Elena replied as she pushed her glasses up her nose and put a stray piece of her mousy brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, I pretty much just stayed at home and did nothing the whole summer. Was really just a waste of valuable time," Mary mumbled as while leaning her head on her hand.

Our talk was cut short as the huge doors opened once more and the first years came inside. In front was McGonagall, who looked as strict as ever while marching up to the stool that was placed at the front of the room. She picked up the Sorting Hat and began to call out the names of all of the new students.

Well, I guess it was time to start the bets on who would go to which house with the Marauders'.

**AN- Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and remember to review.**

**Also, thank you _demonbarber14, The Amendable Snow Freak, _and _celeste.c. arguello_ for reviewing the last two chapters. I really love all of you thoughts, suggestions, and opinions. Keep it up! -Laura**


	4. Suspicions with a Feast

Chapter Four: Suspicions with a Feast

"Hufflepuff," I muttered quietly to the four Gryffindors as I watched the last child go up for sorting.

Sirius shook his head in disagreement, "Ravenclaw."

James pursed his lips and examined the first year closely, "I agree with Larisa. He's too shaky and unsure of himself. Ravenclaws usually have a boat load of confidence. What about you Moony?"

"I'm with Padfoot. Peter?"

Pettigrew jumped and looked uncertain on what to say, "Hmm? Oh... Um, Slytherin?"

I looked at Peter closely. Even though I don't associate much with him, he was never this weird. I've watching him throughout the entire sorting and it seemed that he wasn't even paying attention. The boy just shot everyone nervous stares and kept twiddling his fingers. I narrowed my eyes. What was Pettigrew up to?

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the ratty sorting hat shouted loud enough to break my ear drum.

James and I grinned at each other and discreetly high-fived under the table. I never really enjoyed Potter's presence until I sat with them on the train. He wasn't the annoying bastard that would do anything to shag Lily like I thought he was. James actually cared about her and was trying to do anything to show her that he loved her. I had to give the kid a break after listening to him go on about her for five minutes at the beginning of the sorting. I even told him that I would help him woo my best friend. Even had to throw a hex at him to to get him to quit hugging me. Lily, who was sitting only a seat down didn't even notice because she was in a deep conversation with Mary.

Anyway, out of all the first years sorted, I had gotten the most correct according to Remus' tally. This meant that I got all of the money the Marauders had put up on the bet. In total it was seven galleons and two stickles with a knut thrown in too.

"Well, there is a time for talking, but that is not now. Let the feast begin!" shouted my uncle after the sorting. I just glared at the bastard until my attention was drawn away.

"Larisa, you never did tell us how you summer was," Lily said casually as everyone began loading their plates up with delicious food.

I gave her a look, knowing she only did that to get my mind of Uncle Albus. "It was fine. My grandfather doesn't really care much about what I do as long as I'm not going to go and get myself killed, so I pretty much did whatever I wanted as long as I was there to work at the bar when it was my shift," I stated right before taking a large chunk out of a piece of chicken. If there was one thing I liked about Hogwarts, it was the food.

"You work at a bar?" asked Black curiously. I forgot that they didn't even know who I was really until the train ride.

I nodded, "Yeah, my grandpa, Aberforth, is owner of the Hog's Head. I work there over the summer and he pays me a fair amount of money. It's a nice little thing we have going on."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about now. Been down there a few times to get away from the usual rift-raft of the Three Broomsticks. Dingy little place where a lot of shady folk go, right?" James stated as he refilled his plate. How the hell did he consume all that food so fast?

"Potter, that's not the right was to talk about Larisa's grandfather and his work!" my best friend shouted.

Shaking my head I waved her down, "It's fine, Lils. I know what the place is like. Lived there since second year too, and I used to think the exact some thing."

Mary nodded in agreement. "Remember when I first went down there? That one bloke in back corner was pretty mad. Thought that I was his grandmother."

"Grandmother? How delusional was the man from thinking teenage girl was his grandma?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Hey, don't knock Crazy Johnny! He leaves me good tips..." I muttered as the desserts appeared.

Elena chuckled at my musings, "Oh, come on, Risa. The man is bat crazy. When we left he was hold a large spoon and whispering to it about how its been such a good boy. I never set foot in the place again after that."

The boys weren't really listening anymore. They were now stuffing their faces full with mouthwatering sweets. I found it funny how Remus only had eyes for the chocolate that sat right in front of him. I could almost swear he stuffed his pockets full too.

I just laughed as I took a huge serving of banana pudding, which happened to be my favorite dessert. Something I had acquired from my dead father. I remembered how we used to sit at the kitchen table together right before bed every Saturday because he would always work late that day. Then we would eat it together and I would be tucked in to bed in a half hours time. Mum would always send the babysitter home and then join the two of us. It's not so much the taste that I adored, but the memories we shared together at night laughing.

"Hey, you okay?" Lily asked me from across the table.

I gave her a half smile and a slight nod of the head, "Yeah, just thinking. Can't believe that we're already seventh years. Time seems to fly by."

Elena placed her fork on her plate, "Yup. It seems like yesterday when we first walked into these halls."

My reply was held back when the dessert disappeared and the Headmaster stood to speak.

"Well, welcome back for another wonderful year at Hogwarts. A few short items to cover before I release you to you dorms. First, I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Andy Malone..." Dumbledore said with a short pause for applause. "Next, Mr. Filtch would like me to remind you that their is a list of banned items on his office door. And lastly, I hope you all have a wonderful year."

And on that lovely note, everyone exited the Great Hall as fast as they could to get to the nice, cozy beds that awaited them in their rooms.

**AN- Well, it seems like it has been ages since I updated this story, but summer has finally arrived so I should have a few more chapters up over the next month or two. Hopefully before Band Camp starts too. Also, I've been focused on my other two stories,_ Outcast_ and _Comparisons and Differences_. They are pretty awesome. You guys and gals should check them out.**

**My thanks also goes out to those who reviewed the last chapter ages ago, _Lucison_,_ celeste.c. arguello_, _The Amendable Snow Freak_, and _demonbarber14_. Keep it up lovelies. **

**Until next time. -Laura**


	5. Plans

Chapter Five: Plans

It had been a few weeks since I had arrived back at Hogwarts and this year seemed to be a hell of a lot better than the years before, with the exception of Joanne Captios. She had been bitching at me more that usual this year and I suspect that she is jealous that I am now on speaking terms with the Marauders. What a self-obsessed prick. Jo won't stop gossiping how I'm only talking to them to get a good shag, but everyone knows that she is the slut of the seventh years along with being the second best in our class behind me. Ask Sirius about that since he is Hogwarts' official man-whore, and everyone knows that he and Captios had done it in a broom closet more than once. Disgusting if you ask me. She had also been slandering my family name, which is stupid, because almost everyone in the entire school likes the Headmaster, save for me and a number of Slytherins. Personally, I think that Jo needs to get a better hobby. I don't have time to be bothered by the Ravenclaw and her constant bitching.

"Lily, did you smash the dried eye of newt yet?" I asked as I added two bat teeth to our potion. It sizzled and them turned into a nice shade of light blue.

"Yep, here you go, Risa," my friend said as she slid he powder across the table.

I was happy to say that Slughorn had paired me with Lily, which is a major improvement from Marlene McKinnon last year. I mean, I liked the girl and everything, but she is worse than James at potions and I didn't think that was possible until I met her. Also, I was one of the best in the class, behind Lily and that git, Severus Snape. The old professor even asked me to join his Slug Club, and even though I thought that it was a joke, I still went every month to please Lily. Half of the reason I was even there was because I was a Dumbledore. I'm not stupid and realized that Slughorn invited all of the people that were connected to famous or wealthy people.

I added the right amount of powder and then the potion was complete after Lils added the mandrake root she had just finished cutting up. When the liquid turned a vibrant green after five minute, I scooped some potion into a bottle. Before I could take it up to the Potions Professor, he had already arrived at out table.

"Ah, Miss Evans and Miss Dumbledore! Perfect potion as always. I was wondering if you would allow me to keep this cauldron to bottle up and give to Mrs. Pomfrey? She could never have enough of this stuff and I think she informed me the other day that her supply was running low. Anyway, just even getting rid of this healing potion would seem like a huge waste!" Slughorn said cheerfully.

Lily beamed at the man, "Of course, Professor! We would be honored, right Larisa?"

I knew why Lily was so excited. She wanted to be a healer after we finished up Hogwarts. I was either going to be an Auror or a teacher. Ironic, isn't it? I hated my uncle, yet I wanted to pursue the same profession.

"It's wonderful. Would you like us to bottle it up for you, sir?" I asked politely.

He shook his head yes and then walked away after speaking to Lils a bit longer when I went to get the extra bottles. When I returned to the table we bottled up the potion and labeled them. Slughorn then asked us if we would take them up to Pomfrey because we still had half a class to go and everyone else, save a few people, were not nearly finished. He then insisted that we not even come back and were free to go once the two of us had finished. Who was I to pass on the offer?

"Oh, and girls?" Slughorn called as we were almost out of the class to tell us one last thing. "In a weeks time I will be holding a little party to celebrate our newest members of the Slug Club. You two are of course invited and are allowed to bring a friend."

We nodded and headed of to the hospital wing quickly. After a few minutes, Lily brought up the party.

"So are you going to go?" she asked me casually.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno. Those things are just and excuse for the man to party and have alcohol. You going to go?"

"If you are. I mean, who would I go with?" Lils said quietly.

"Well, I know a certain Potter who would be delighted to go with you," I said with a smirk on my face.

She smacked the back of my head, "I will do no such thing!"

Well, I think I just found my date to this little shindig. James Potter is going to owe me because Lily will flip shit when she finds out.

* * *

"Potter!" I called as I flung myself across both his and Sirius' lap. Head in Black's lap and legs in Potter's. Both of them of them grunted in shock and slight pain as the air was pushed out of their lungs.

"Merlin, Dumbledore, you weigh a fucking ton! What have you been eating? Concrete?" Black groaned as he attempted to shove me off. I didn't budge.

James just shook his head in annoyance and tried to help his best mate get me off of them. They failed majorly still.

"I have something important to tell you," I continued with an obnoxious grin on my face. Their pain was my pleasure.

They still weren't listening to me because they were still pushing me of them. Well, trying to still to anyway.

I heaved a huge sigh and continued speaking once more, "It involves Lily."

That got their bloody attention. Half anyway. Sirius wasn't giving up.

"Lilyflower? What is it?" he asked eagerly.

I chuckled at his expression, then I got down to business. "Phase One in my plan for you to win Lily over is set up. Slughorn is having a party for his Slug Club as a welcoming or welcome back thing. Something like that, so, anyway, we are aloud to bring a date."

His eyes got as huge as his damn smile, "Lily wants to go with me?"

I smacked the back of his head with my foot, "Don't be stupid, Potter. Lily isn't going to go with you, I am. Now, don't look at me like I'm the plague. Maybe it'll make her jealous or you will have a chance at civil conversation. It's a start, James. Don't blow it."

His face fell, but I could tell the second half of my little speech cheered him up a bit.

"That's fantastic. Now can you get the hell off of me, you bloody cow?" Black hissed as he once again failed to get me off of him.

I glared at the boy, "No. You're words have helped persuade me to stay here longer."

"Oh, go to hell, Dumbledore," Sirius sneered.

"Well, I'll see you there then," I replied as I got comfortable.

He picked up the nearest pillow and slammed it into his head repetitively.

"No matter how hard you try, that pillow is not going to send you there any faster..." I muttered with a smirk on my face.

**AN- Well, here it is. The next chapter. Ready to be reviewed and stuff... So go ahead then, I'm not stopping you, my lovelies. **

**Thank you _Professor McGonagal_ and _celeste.c. arguello_ for reviewing. **

**Until next time. -Laura**


End file.
